Now It's Up To Us To Keep This Strong
by youarenotuseless
Summary: "Why does this have to be so complicated? Why does being who we are have to be such a big deal? I just wish we lived in a world where you could love who you wanted without some huge announcement." A few tears slipped down her cheeks. *Blaintana friendship


**Because I love Blaine and Santana and I love them as best friends and Blaine helping her to accept herself.**

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting alone in the choir room at the piano, thinking over some things and playing a very choppy version of Chopsticks with one finger.<p>

"Santana," A familiar voice came from behind her. "I would like to talk to you for a minute." She spun herself around to find Blaine standing in the doorway.

Blaine had transferred at the beginning of the year and since then, to everyone's surprise, he and Santana had gotten pretty close. No, they weren't constantly together, and they rarely hung out after school, and she was still slightly bitchy, but Santana wasn't _really_ close to anyone besides Brittany.

"What, Blaine?" Santana turned back to the piano.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your... secret." Blaine said gently, walking over to Santana slowly.

Santana started to panic. "What are you talking about?" She said, hitting the center C a couple times, each getting more aggressive.

"I'm not stupid, San. And being gay helps." Blaine laughed lightly but stopped when he saw Santana's glare. "San, I'll start out saying that it's not anything to be ashamed of, but I'll also tell you I know exactly how you feel right now." Blaine sat down next to her and removed her hand from its assault on the piano keys. "You don't even want to know how many girls I dated trying to convince everyone I was straight." Blaine hip checked Santana, signaling her to move down the bench, and started to play Clair de Lune with the fluidity of a professional.

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. I'm-gay-and-I'm-proud. All I see is you dressed in rainbows skipping down the halls.'" Santana laughed.

"You can make jokes all you want, but I wasn't always so out and proud. I didn't come out until freshman year, and even then I didn't go around announcing it. I used to wear loose jeans and jerseys and skate sneakers. I suppose I did try to play up the straight a little too much, but it worked. I didn't get a single question about my sexuality until my last girlfriend when I refused to have sex with her." His fingers began to move faster, transitioning into another song Santana wasn't familiar with.

"Well, you were scared. It's absolutely understandable that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"It was actually my father's fault, and my fear of disappointing him ruined me. I mean, it ruined him too. I kept giving him false hope and a reason to deny his questions about me. Since I kept bringing home girls, he just went with it." Blaine stopped playing suddenly. "I know what you're afraid of. I know what it's like to have the glaring knowledge that your parents probably wont accept you for who you are. I know what it's like to be a disappointment. But I know that while you're afraid of your parents, it's more the unknown that you're terrified of. You don't know what will happen and that scares you. It scares everyone, really." Blaine turned to look Santana in the eye. "You can't let your fear overtake your freedom. You can't see it now, but all that weight on your shoulders will be gone as soon as you accept who you are. And I'm here for you the entire way, Santana." Blaine smiled warmly.

"I don't need your help or support." Santana turned away sharply.

"You need everyone's help and support. You're going through something horribly difficult right now, you can't do this alone."

"I can do what I want." Santana shook Blaine's hand off her shoulder and stood up from the piano bench. "I have to go. Lunch is almost over." was all she said before leaving as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Blaine kept trying to corner Santana, but she kept as far away as possible and made sure she was always with someone else when he was unavoidable. It wasn't until almost a month later, when Santana thought that Blaine had finally given up, that he finally trapped her.<p>

"Looks like you're all alone for the first time in almost a month." Blaine stated as if he were talking about the weather and wasn't in the middle of the girls locker room.

"Blaine, you can't just come in here, this is the _girls_ locker room!" Santana shrieked, moving to cover her breasts.

"I'm gay." He stated simply before sitting down on the bench in the center. "Now, can I lease talk to you?"

"I have homework and stuff to do. I have to get home." Santana hurried to put her shirt on and gather her stuff.

"San, you're not leaving until we talk." Blaine said without moving. "Puck and Finn are outside the door waiting to catch you." He added when he saw the challenge on her face. "Now sit." He motioned for the bench next to him.

Santana sat rigidly at the very opposite side of the bench, waiting for Blaine to start talking. To hell if she was going to be the one to start the conversation. She just wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

"I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you into anything. I'm not trying to get you to come out to the world or tell your parents, or even date Britt in secret. I just want you to accept yourself and to know that I'm here for you one-hundred percent and that I will help you with everything and anything. The only people that ever need to know are you, Britt, and I." Blaine placed a hand lightly on Santana's leg, testing the waters.

"How-how do you know I told Brittany?" She looked slightly shocked.

"I've seen the way you look at her. You see her and you light up. Hell, I said her name and you automatically were a little brighter. I can tell you don't have any secrets from her because you love each other unconditionally."

"She picked Artie over me last year. It hurt more than anything, but it didn't stop me from loving her. She's my everything and we aren't even... together." Santana struggled slightly over the last word. "I want to be with her so bad, Blaine, but she keeps finding ways out of it." Blaine could see Santana's eyes starting to water.

"This is the most emotion I've ever seen from you." Blaine whispered. "Brittany brings out the best in you. You really want to deny that? Because that's basically what you're doing by rejecting yourself. You know she's confused why you won't accept yourself, right? She doesn't understand why you don't love yourself as much as she loves you."

"Stop talking about her like she's stupid. She's brilliant, she understands all she wants." Santana said, suddenly harsh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. She doesn't get why you're so afraid of being the awesome person you are because she loves you so much. She doesn't see why anyone wouldn't love you as much as she does. That was all I was saying. I would never insult her like that. She's a sweetheart." Blaine rubbed her back lightly, finally getting her to relax.

"Why does this have to be so complicated? Why does being who we are have to be such a big deal? I just wish we lived in a world where you could love who you wanted without some huge announcement." A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Someday it will be like that!" Blaine tried to sound encouraging. "And you know all of Glee Club is behind you all the way."

"I know." Santana sighed and rested her head on Blaine shoulder, finally allowing him to fully comfort her. "Please don't tell anyone. You can tell Kurt, but I don't want everyone to know yet. I'm going to need you both and Britt in order to do this."

"I'll do whatever you need, San. Do what you need on your own time. I'm just here to encourage you and get you through the rough days." Blaine kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "You know you're one of my best friends, right?"

"Yes, Blaine, I know." Santana smiled to the floor. "You're one of my best friends, too." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Even when we're sitting, you're still way too short for life." She whispered jokingly.

"Oh, shush up." Blaine squeezed her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to make Blaine's intentions very clear. In no way was he trying to force Santana to come out. It's my belief that he would never do that, and I personally believe no one should be forced to come out. Blaine just wanted to help one of his best friends to accept herself. He adores her and wants to see her happy. I tried to make that as clear as possible, but, you know, just in case . . . .<strong>

**Thank you very, very much for reading!**

**Reviews are quite nice!**


End file.
